It is well known in the art to provide combination cartons which may be used for shipping and displaying products for sale. Such cartons may be made from either one or two blanks of material with separate or integral display risers, and may be designed for automatic loading and sealing or hand manipulation. However, most of the prior art cartons have suffered from various defects including complicated folding schemes, the inefficient use of paperboard or other construction material, and the inability to run on high speed automatic filling and sealing equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,186 is one example of a prior art shipping/display carton wherein two blanks of paperboard are used to make the final carton. Meanwhile U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,927 shows a shipping/display carton prepared from a single blank of material which has a self locking bottom. Each of the carton styles shown in the exemplary prior art patents include the defects hereinbefore noted.
Now, however, in accordance with the present invention, a novel construction is disclosed which can be filled and sealed more than three times faster than the presently available cartons. In addition, the carton disclosed herein is resistant to pilferage and spilling upon opening. Moreover, because of the unique and efficient blank layout, it is possible to get more blanks per sheet of paperboard than heretofore possible. Accordingly, the shipper/display carton described and claimed herein gives better layout, more cartons per sheet, less waste, greater manufacturing speed, lower cost in manufacturing, filling and sealing, and greater production speed.